Frozen Frontier Episode 15
Recap Wednesday, 21st Dec, 1509 The party is onboard Zaaz's ship outside of what the party is calling Treasure Town. Some of the sailors on shore come in with news that they spotted tracks leading to the west-side of town with drag-marks. The party decide to still head back to Fort Wikk to resupply. Sunday, 25th Dec, 1509 The ship arrives at Fort Wikk. Kel William asks Zaaz if she can wait a day take them back to Treasure Town tomorrow. Zaaz says she has an expected delivery to collect from Bon' May, so she can only do it if she leaves today. Kel William arranges the new supplies and the party to be ready to depart that day. At the fort, new staff have arrived since the party's last visit. A dwarf carpenter named Wilhelm, a Human Kennel Master named Max, and a new 8-person squad and their half-elf sergeant Stella. Wilhelm will finished building the new rooms for the fort tomorrow. He also has upgraded the Sled significantly with runners. Jaromir asks Wilhelm to analyse the grout he collected, and the dwarf says it wasn't of dwarven make but it was hastily put together and of low quality. Max is watching the 8 dogs at the kennel. William takes 2 of the dogs, Prancer & Dancer on the mission. William and Jaromir visit Corporal Alysha to organise the latest haul of treasure that is to be taken back to Drekis. Pharis decides not to introduce himself to Stella, since the party is in a hurry, and plans to do so next time they are at fort. Wednesday, 28th Dec, 1509 It is heavy weather when Zaaz drops off the party back at Treasure Town. Kel William considers that Shatterday is soon, the anniversary of the day the curse was placed on Caldonia. He wonders if that day will be of any significance to the gods. The rest of the party don't seem to think the gods don't care. The party head to the tavern in Treasure Town. Grimes resets the traps. Thursday, 29th Dec, 1509 It is a light weather day as the party head west towards the tower they had been told about. Friday, 30th Dec, 1509 It is a light weather day. Jaromir and Pharis spot some of the snow out in the tundra is moving. The party suspect it is another snow elemental. The party try to retreat to the tree line, but the elemental follows. Grimes and Pharis shoot at it from range. Jaromir spots that there are 3 more snow elemental moving towards them. Jaromir uses Earthen Grasp to restrain one. One of the four snow elementals is killed by bow and crossbow. The pair of free snow elementals close the distance and melee attack the party. Kel William starts attacking as the elementals batter him. Jaromir then casts burning hands and magic missile, killing one, as the rest fire their weapons and William swings his sword. The remaining elementals change their target to hunt down Jaromir. Jaromir gets pinned down in the snow elementals, so he uses one of his scroll bold and casts another burning hands, killing one. Kel William kills the last one with a Javelin. Jaromir inspect the snow elemental held by his earthen grasp. Jaromir casts reduce on the snow elemental and traps it in a jar. The reduce spell runs out in 20 minutes so the party wait and see what happens. Jaromir casts a spell to strengthing the glass holding it. The jar holds and the snow elemental is caught. Inside the jar the snow elemental is swirling around, trapped. The party set up camp. Sunday, 31st Dec, 1509 It is Shatterday. It is a light weather day. As they travel Kel William borrows the Amulet of Tempos from Jaromir and offers a prayer to the god. 1st Jan, 1510 It is a moderate weather day. The party spot the tower in the distance. Towards evening Jaromir feels a presence in his mind. At camp Jaromir casts bones to see the intentions of the presence. During the night Pharis spots a camp fire coming from the tower. Category:Frozen Frontier Episode